Drabbles
by Tipitina
Summary: Regroupe tous mes drabbles Kyou Kara Maou. Le rating pourra être variables mais vous serez prévenus.
1. Vase brisé

_Vase brisé_  
Fandom : KKM  
Mandataire : Shakes

OoO

Seuls, au milieu du petit salon, les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Totalement inertes, leur fureur envolée, ils fixaient les débris au sol.

« -C'était le vase de Maman. »

Wolfram ne répondit pas, regardant les morceaux de verre, sans expression. Il ne savait même plus comment ça avait commencé. Ils s'étaient disputés une énième fois et comme d'habitude, il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi.

« -Un cadeau de mariage en plus. »

Peut-être à cause su stage d'entraînement de baseball que Yuuri avait organisé pour Jessie. Pourquoi cette mauviette encourageait donc leur fille à jouer au garçon manqué ! Oui ça avait commencé comme ça et tout s'était greffé à ça.

Ca entretenait la passion mais c'était fatiguant. D'un coup, il sentit tout le poids de la culpabilité lui tombait dessus. Comme pour Yuuri sûrement. C'était toujours la même chose.

« -En même temps… » fit la voix calme de Yuuri.

Wolfram leva les yeux vers lui.

« -Je l'aimais pas du tout ce vase », termina Yuuri, sérieux et désinvolte.

Wolfram sourit en grand, soulagé, le poids envolé. Il s'approcha de lui et lui baisa la joue.

« -Moi non plus. »

Owari.

Le 21/22 juillet 05


	2. Mettre la charrue avant les boeufs

_Mettre la charrue avant les bœufs_  
Tipitina  
Fandom : KKM  
Inspiratrice : Meanne77  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas

"-Yuuri arrête ! Laisse-moi faire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça !  
-Moi oui et je veux être sur de bien faire !-Tu t'y prends à l'envers crétin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait !  
-Wolfram je t'en prie laisse-moi faire ! Sinon on y arrivera jamais.  
-AH ! Im…Bécile !  
-Wolf…-Ca fait mal !  
-Je suis désolé, souffla le Roi.  
-Non ! Arrête… Tu t'y prends !"

Wolfram sursauta sous les gestes de Yuuri.

"-Je vais y arriver…  
-Yuuri ! Vas-y en douceur quand même…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Arrête! Ici, il faut !  
-Je sais, il faut tirer…  
-Non imbécile…. enfonce-le dedans…  
-Ah oui…  
-Imbécile… Fais attention !  
-Ca y est !  
-AH NON !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea Yozak en surgissant derrière eux."

Un regard vert courroucé le dévisagea pendant que Yuuri se concentrait toujours sur sa tâche.

"-J'essaye de faire comprendre à cette idiote de mauviette qu'on met la charrue avant les bœufs ici ! Mais cet imbécile a fait tomber la carriole sur mon pied ! Même pas fichu de fixer la tige de métal dans le trou ! s'énerva Wolfram, rouge de colère.

-Mais je te dis que c'est moi on la met après les bœufs !"

Yozak soupira et retourna auprès de Gunther qui attendait que leur moyen de transport soit réparer.

"-Ils en ont encore pour un moment. Ils vont bientôt en venir aux mains."

D'un coup, Gunther s'évanouit, tombant à la renverse, du sang coulant de ses narines.

Owari  
Le 4 août 2005


	3. Carte postale

_Carte postale  
_Challenger : Meanne

µµµ  
Wolfram retourna le petit bout de cartons dans ses mains encore et encore.

« _Ma mère est malade, je dois retourner là-bas quelques temps »_

L'image dessus lui importait peu, il ne la comprenait pas de toutes façons. Une sorte de grande pyramide rouge et blanche. Pourquoi les terriens avaient-ils de si grands temples de fertilité. Et transparents en plus. Il soupira.

« _Mais t'en fais pas, j't'oublierai pas. »_

Il lui avait dit ça avec le sourire.

« _Je t'écrirai tous les jours. Sur des peintures de mon pays tu verras. Ca s'appelle des cartes postales.»_

Comment avait-il dit que ça s'appelait ? « Carte postale ». Oui c'était ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ! Il n'aurait pas dû commencer à lui en envoyer. Il avait dit tous les jours ! Et lui les attendait, tous les jours, assis sur la margelle de la fontaine dans la cour. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Mais il n'en recevait pas une tous les jours. Au début toutes les semaines, puis après toutes les deux semaines.

Non il aurait préféré qu'il ne lui parle pas de ces « cartes », de cette promesse d'écrire tous les jours. Sinon il n'aurait pas attendu, il aurait fait les choses comme d'habitude et même si le temps passait moins vite quand il n'était pas là, il était devenu interminable depuis qu'il attendait là sans rien faire d'autre que de faire tourner la précédente dans ses doigts, ou de relire les autres.

« _Je te le promets. »_

Il rangea le carton qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec les autres, toutes attachées par un ruban noir. Et comme tous les soirs avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il pleurait parce que Yuuri n'avait encore pas tenu sa promesse aujourd'hui.

OWARI  
Le 18 août 2005


	4. Soutane

_Soutane_  
Fandom : KKM  
Challenger: Meanne77  
Notes: Ce mot était un véritable challenge! Merci Meanne77 pour ce brainstorming et le bus de 12h10 d'aujourd'hui pour ce sursaut d'inspi au détour d'une route bondée :p

-Yuuri... Ne fais pas l'enfant.  
-Désolé mais je ne sais pas où il est passé, sourit le brun en sortant du paravent.  
-Tas d'Os l'a ramené, sourit à son tour Ken.

Yuuri, dépité, baissa les yeux vaincu. Il avait tout tenté pour s'en débarraser.

-Je refuse de porter ça!  
-Yuuri...soupira son meilleur ami. C'est le costume rituel et traditionnel.  
-Rien à foutre! Mais regarde ça! Même si le tissu est de meilleur qualité et plus doux ca reste quand même une SOUTANE Bordel! brailla Yuuri, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
-Moi je trouve ça délicieusement ironique pour un mariage qui n'aura rien de chaste, ricana le Grand Sage.

On frappa à la porte et Wolfram entra.

-Eh bien tu n'es pas prêt?

Ahuris, les deux jeunes hommes qui se chamaillaient à l'instant se figèrent. Vêtu ainsi, Wolfram aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui d'entrer dans les ordres mais pas pour la prière.

OWARI  
le 25 août 05


	5. Encre

_Encre  
_Auteur :Tipitina  
Rating :PG-13  
Disclaimer :KKM ne m'appartient pas.  
Note : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et aux autres!

-Ah j'en ai marre !hurla Yuuri en s'arrachant les cheveux. Quatre ans que je suis là et cette foutue pile de paperasse ne fait qu'augmenter !

Pourquoi diable était-il encore enfermé là ? Pourquoi Gunther avait lui le droit de se prendre une pause. Tout était injuste. Il s'écoula la tête sur le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit, lui faisant relever péniblement la tête.

Wolfram lui sourit, amusé.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Je n'en peux plus.

Le blond soupira et sourit encore plus en voyant l'écriture de Yuuri décalquée sur sa joue. Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une mauviette, lui dit-il tendrement.

Owari.

Le 8 septembre 2005


End file.
